Forum:2019-09-04 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Okay, I have an undoubtedly stupid question: Which of the two possible antecedents of "she" in panel 2 do they mean? ➤ :I feel like the answer must be Lucrezia. Presumably they already understand the changes Albia wants them to make, but Lucrezia's sabotage could have affected almost anything in the machine, so that's what really makes the job tough. Quantheory (talk) 21:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Second question: Is it just me, or is Gil being kind of a jerk in the first two panels, and if so, what's up with that? You'd think he might get sloppy if they were going to try out the machine on Tweedle, but this is about Agatha, his alleged love. ➤ :I didn't get that impression. I think in the first panel he's just impatient to get going, and he'd rather spend more of his time working on/inspecting the machinery directly than talking about it. :Actually all of the dialogue in those panels sounds slightly stilted to me; it seems more like a way of just establishing what they are doing for the audience as quickly as possible, so that the comic can shift focus over to the other stuff that's happening. Sort of like how in a serialized radio drama or TV show characters will sometimes just describe out loud the situation they are in, which no one would do in real life, but in a way that reminds the reader of what was happening in the last episode of the story. Quantheory (talk) 21:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :: I guess I'm being influenced by "it'll be tough," which could be taken as cooperative if followed by "... so let's start examining everything together" but instead half his attention is going into that kaleidoscope-looking thing. (And, by the way, what kind of machine is this, for which a monkey wrench is an appropriate tool? Brain surgery as plumbing?) Bkharvey (talk) 02:01, September 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: I assumed he was using the kaleidoscope to check the machine for Lu-sabotage. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:54, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Moving toward less stupid questions, on what basis is Tweedle suggesting something off about Albia (apart from her own explanation of not being able to channel all of herself through Trelawney)? Do we believe him? Is he planning on giving this stuff to Albia to drink? ➤ And if Oggie is serious about his comment in the last panel, why didn't their enemies just give all the Jägers sulfuric acid or something to drink? (By the way I love all his different facial expressions throughout this page.) That was quite an abrupt change of topic between panels 2 and 3, by the way! Bkharvey (talk) 06:30, September 4, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Has Tweedle even met Albia before? Bkharvey (talk) 06:39, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Madboy says --'"Here. Drink this."''Why is nobody commenting on why "drinking this" is a '''Thing That You Should Never-Never Do ?'' Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:35, September 4, 2019 (UTC)'' I'll drink to that! -- SpareParts (talk) 17:46, September 4, 2019 (UTC) For the last few weeks, my general reaction has been, "yes, yes, we're all very impressed by the number of balls you can juggle. Now put a couple of them on the table please. More has stopped becoming better." heteromeles : Actually I think they've dropped several. Madwa, Prende's lantern, Bang (unless those ninjas turn out to be hers), Tweedle's modification of Agatha, what happened to the Vespiary Squad people Tarvek sent away, where is Lunevka (the only true Other-clone we know about besides Agatha). I'm not listing Snacky and Dim because their departure was too recent. Is Gil's revenant cure being used in Paris? If they were really juggling all these successfully, they'd have to change scenes every day (which they were doing, for a while, around the time Trelawney was persuading Gil to drop his work and go promenading). Oh, and, where are the other bears? They'd come in handy around now. Bkharvey (talk) 02:01, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :very true. I'm trying to explicate my feeling of "just get on with it already, and quit adding stuff." I'm not interested in a cartoon that too closely mimics the endless, churning stupidities of the real world, and I'd rather find out about Prende's lantern than see Tweedle show just how many dangerously mutagenic chemicals are lying around in a lab free for Madboys to mix without checking proportions. Guess if I get too annoyed, I'll just stop reading and go onto something else. heteromeles ::I'm hoping the chemicals will make it so Tweedle has to touch Oggie every so often or die. Bkharvey (talk) 19:33, September 5, 2019 (UTC ::Just as likely it's a short pint of Tweedle's patented HairOfTheDog, to see if a Jager can be turned into a Knight of the Hunt. If so, it'll probably go horribly wrong. heteromeles :: Treachery is certainly possible, but this is mad science, so it seems more likely that something will go Horribly Wrong ™. Tweedle already made a nearly lethal mistake about his own chemistry, so there is precedent. It would be amusing for Oggie to turn into someone like the present day Vole (who is where now?). It would be more interesting if the potion backfires and heals Oggie, but turns him into an intelligent human. 9thGeneral (talk)